Stories: The Electrical Temple
When Samantha learns about a new temple called the Electrical Temple, which is named after a weapon that's inside the temple, she is determined to go and explore it with Kernely. However, someone else - along with her friend - wants to tackle the temple, avoid the traps and gain the axe... Cast *Samantha *Kernely *Pealy *Dawn♠ *Libby♠ *Torchy♦ Plot a stormy day in Echo Creek - rain is currently pounding the ground. In Kernely's house, we can see Samantha watching TV. Suddenly, the channel changes to the news. *'Newsman': Breaking news! An ancient temple - which was named after the weapon it holds - has been recently discovered today, which, as stated earlier, holds an electrical axe called the Electrical Axe. *'Samantha': Whoa...interesting. I gotta tell Kernely about this! off the TV and heads to Kernely's room, where she is just relaxing Hey sis! I've just heard about this temple that holds a battle axe, which was called...uh...the Electrical Axe. *'Kernely': Huh, interesting! *'Samantha': I wanna have that weapon... *'Kernely': Actually, maybe Pealy and I can help you get there by asking anyone if they know anything about the temple and how to get there. *'Samantha': Okay. *'Kernely': So, let's go and maybe Pealy and I can go after nachos as you go to the temple. *'Samantha': Okay then! two leave the current room they're in and catch up with Pealy. *'Pealy': Oh, hey! *'Kernely': Howdy babe! Samantha told me that there's a temple discovered. *'Pealy': I heard about it too. *'Samantha': Kernely's going to take me there, if only if she can find the location. Would you like to come Pealy? *'Pealy': Yeah! Why not? *'Samantha': Okay, let's go! trio set off to ask people about if they know the location of the temple, but unbeknownst to them, two plants - a Kernel-pult and a Blooming Heart - are spying on them. *'??? #1': Hmm, a temple? Sounds perfect to me! I wanna explore there and loot some potential treasure. *'??? #2': Me too, but often temples can be quite dangerous. Boulders, traps and the like! *'??? #1': Aw, don't worry, Libby! We can just avoid the traps if there's any. *'Libby': Thanks, Dawn. *'Dawn': No problem. Now, let's continue watching, and maybe we can get more information from at the trio those guys. *'Libby': Okay then. duo continue spying. Meanwhile... *'Kernely': an inkling Do you know anything about the temple we heard? *'Inkling': Nope, sorry, I don't know what you're talking 'bout. *'Kernely': Aw man... away with the other two *'Samantha': a pony Hey, have you heard about the temple lately? It looks pretty cool, don't you thi- *'Pony': Sorry, not really interested. away *'Pealy': Okay, let's choose someone else. a human girl walking by and runs up to her There's this temple you gotta see! *'Girl': Actually, I've heard about it! *'Pealy': Where is it? *'Girl': The newspaper said it was further east of Echo Creek. *'Kernely': Aw, thanks! *'Girl': No problem. away *'Samantha': Man, oh man, I can't wait to try the Electrical Axe! *'Kernely': Well, if you do end up getting it from the temple before anyone else does, we'll pretty much be proud of you. and Libby are shocked upon Samantha saying about the Electrical Axe. *'Libby': Wait, did she say that? *'Dawn': Yes. Yes, she did. *'Libby': Does that mean we could have a chance of getting...an axe? *'Dawn': Actually, yeah! Maybe we could use it to fight! We shall steal it before that girl gets it. snicker, before hiding in a bush and continue spying. Eventually, the trio came to the temple. *'Samantha': Okay, we made it! *'Kernely': Can we come with you? It might be too dangerous for someone alone. *'Samantha': I have a plan! How about if Pealy can stay outside and you can come with me? *'Pealy': Yeah, I'm fine. *'Kernely': Me too. *'Samantha': So should we go now, sis? *'Kernely': Yeah! duo head inside the temple as Pealy waits outside. Meanwhile... *'Libby': Oh no! How do we get past that guy? *'Dawn': I've got an idea. Let's act if we were excited visitors and maybe that guy will trust us. *'Libby': Yeah, that's a great idea. Pealy is facing the entrance of the temple, Dawn and Libby come out of their current bush and walk towards Pealy, who soon sees them. *'Pealy': Who are you? *'Dawn': Oh, we just want to explore the pyramid! We also wanted to look at the axe so that we could take pictures of it! *'Pealy': Uhh...um...sure? As long as you don't do anything bad, you're free to go. *'Dawn': Thanks! inside the temple along with Libby the temple, Kernely and Samantha come across a trap tile, and avoid it. *'Samantha': Keep moving! *'Kernely': Looks like that was the first trap. and Libby are about to come to the same trap, but they are distracted by a bright light. *'Dawn': Ugh! *'Libby': I can't see! and Libby close their eyes and continue walking, but accidentally step on the trap tile. *'Libby': ...Uh-oh. boulder falls from the ceiling to the exact spot where the tile is. Dawn and Libby scream and run away from the tile before it's too late. *'Dawn': Whew! *'Libby': We were about to die! Kernely and Samantha are still walking. *'Kernely': Did you hear that? *'Samantha': Something fell? *'Kernely': I'm pretty sure it was that. Perhaps...someone else is in this temple right now and activated a trap? *'Samantha': ...Yeah, that could be it. almost falls into a pit, but Samantha saves her. *'Samantha': You okay, sis? *'Kernely': Yeah. That was really helpful of you! *'Samantha': Thanks. I saw that you were in danger, so that when I saw you about to fall into that pit, I had to grab you. *'Kernely': Okay. Let's continue. walking along with her sister to Dawn and Libby, they are still walking and eventually avoid the pit Kernely almost fell into. *'Libby': Alright... Trap #2...passed. *'Dawn': Mmhm. duo come across a swinging spiked ball. *'Dawn': Okay, let's not get smashed into a wall by that wrecking ball. *'Libby': Got it. duo successful manages to avoid the spiked ball, but nearly fall into another pit. *'Dawn and Libby': AGH! / Yikes! *'Libby': Whew... duo, now sweating, avoid the pit to not fall in further. *'Libby': Traps #3 and #4...passed. to the Pop sisters, they have encountered a fork in the road. Two of the "hallways" are fake, but one hallway is actually real. *'Samantha': So, which way do we go? *'Kernely': Hmmm... closer at the fake hallways Wait, they're actually painted! So, the right one! *'Samantha': Okay! Pop sisters go to the right. Dawn and Libby eventually get to the same section too. *'Libby': Huh? *'Dawn': Okay, okay, let me pick. her fingers at each hallway. Eeny miney moe...the left one? *'Libby': Yeah, good idea! duo attempt to go to the left, but instead slam onto the "hallway." *'Libby': Oof! *'Dawn': Oh my, that wasn't it. to facing the right hallway How about that one? *'Libby': Yeah, let's try. walks up to the right hallway and "taps" a finger, but she doesn't feel anything. *'Dawn': You're right! duo enter the right hallway. Back to the Pop sisters, they see what appears to be the Electrical Axe, buried in a stone. *'Samantha': Yeah, it's painted. Ain't foolin' me, I'm smart. Pop sisters turn to the right and continue walking. Dawn and Libby eventually see the "Electrical Axe" too. *'Libby': Oh my gosh! It's the axe! *'Dawn': Nah, it can't be. Since remember what happened with- runs up to the "Electrical Axe" LIBBY! DON'T!!! it was too late, as Libby accidentally activates another trap. The floor below then opens and they fall deeper into the temple. *'Libby': AAAAAHHHHH! duo land onto the ground and slowly wake up. *'Dawn': ...ugh...Libby, don't do that next time... *'Libby': Sorry. Dawn and Libby fully open their eyes and get up, they see a lit-up long hallway with many traps for them to avoid. *'Dawn': ...Hoo boy. *'Libby': hides behind Dawn I'm scaaaaared... to the Pop sisters once more, the two have made it to the deeper part of the temple. However, unlike what Dawn and Libby ended up with, the two find only a shorter hallway and fewer traps. *'Samantha': ...Ah, I knew this shouldn't be bad! *'Kernely': Me too. sisters suddenly smirk and then march down the hall, avoiding traps. Meanwhile, Dawn and Libby are frantically running and dodging many traps. *'Dawn': See what you did?! SEE WHAT YOU DID?! You made us go the bad path! *'Libby': Sorry. duo continue running. Sidesplit to Kernely and Samantha avoiding few traps and marching and Dawn and Libby frantically running, avoiding many traps. Eventually, the former find the real Electrical Axe partly buried in stone! *'Samantha': Uhh...is that it? *'Kernely': Hmm... closer, then gets surprised It's the real one! and Libby, both bruised and injured, eventually arrive as well. *'Libby': Whoa. *'Dawn': This has to be it! Now we can finally... Kernely and Samantha staring at her and Libby ...uh...steal the...axe...from...them? *'Samantha': What are you doing here? *'Libby': We want the axe before you get it! *'Samantha': Not on my watch! *'Kernely': Yeah! So let's go and get it! four race for the axe. Samantha kicks Dawn out of the way and Kernely pins Libby down. *'Kernely': I had to do this. is about to grab the axe, but then sees Dawn leaping towards it. Samantha then kicks her away again, before attempting to pull the Electrical Axe out of the stone. However, Dawn soon comes back and tries to go for the axe, but is dragged by Kernely and also pinned down with Libby. Eventually, Kernely notice that Samantha needs help, before helping out. *'Dawn': Ugh, we probably failed our mission. *'Libby': But wait, look! at Kernely and Samantha, who are getting exhausted after a short while Don't you see they're getting tired now? *'Dawn': This means that this is my chance to strike! laugh *'Libby': No, that's not what I meant! worried I actually just wanna help out...but I'm not sure if they'll trust me...I just want to help out those poor tired girls. *'Dawn': Wha...? *'Libby': We need to help out. Even if we're trying to be villains, we should help out. *'Dawn': I...I... to have a change of heart ...Actually, how about if we quit villainy and become friends with at the Pop sisters them after what you said? *'Libby': Wait...really? to have a change of heart as well I...uh...I don't know what else to say, but okay! and Libby walk to Kernely and Samantha, who are laying on the floor in exhaust. *'Libby': Hey, girls. We're sorry for wanting to steal the axe from you guys. We were going a litte too far there, and we want to help out. *'Samantha': I'm sorry...but...you...might want to do it...on your own. *'Libby': Hey, I've got an idea! a water bottle from her "pocket" How about you drink some water? and Kernely slowly open their mouths, then Libby pours the water into them enough, Kernely and Samantha regain their energy back. *'Kernely': Thanks, guys. I didn't knew you'd have a change of heart. *'Dawn': Yeah, we had to. *'Libby': So yeah, we're gonna help you guys. *'Samantha': Uhh...sure? four walk back to the Electrical Axe and attempt to pull it out again. Eventually, they successfully pull it out! *'Samantha': Yay! grabs the axe and holds it. *'Libby': Yep, it's all yours now. We're not going to try to steal it anymore, I promise. *'Samantha': Okay, thanks for the help, guys! *'Dawn': No problem. the temple begins shaking. Parts of the ceiling are falling. *'Samantha': ...Uh-oh. *'Kernely': The temple's collapsing! We need to get out of here, quickly! *'Samantha': Got it! *'Libby': RUN! Pop sisters run back the way they came, with Dawn and Libby following them. *'Samantha': Keep moving, and then we'll make it out alive! *'Dawn': I'm trying...! *'Libby': Me too! four avoid many of the traps Kernely and Samantha encountered earlier. Meanwhile, Pealy is backing away from the temple, which is still shaking. *'Pealy': Oh boy, I'm worried if they'll make it here... eventually sees Kernely, Samantha, Dawn and Libby racing out of the temple shortly before it collapses. *'Pealy': KERNELY! You're back! I was getting extremely worried if you'd make it out alive. *'Samantha': We did! the Electrical Axe to Pealy *'Pealy': Wow, you finally got it! Wait, what are at Dawn and Libby those doing here? I thought they were happy visitors. *'Dawn': Oh, we actually tricked you and attempted to get the axe before the others did, but it failed. We're very, very sorry about that. *'Libby': Yeah. And as a apology... walks to Pealy and hugs him. *'Pealy': Aw, that's very sweet. ...Wait, what are your names? *'Dawn': Oh, I'm Dawn to Libby and that's Libby. *'Pealy': I'm Pealy-nutty, protecter of the princess of Foodland, Kernely! And speaker of her, at Kernely and her sister she's over there with her sister Samantha. *'Libby': Nice to meet you. *'Kernely': an idea I know! Since you apologized and decided to quit villainy for good, why not join the Locked Room Gang? *'Dawn': Why? And how? *'Kernely': Firstly, I just had that idea. And second, I can ask Richard if he wants to bring you guys into the gang. *'Dawn': Oh, that's very nice, I'd like that...wait, who's Richard? *'Kernely': He's the leader of the Freezing Cool Melons, a subgroup of the LRG, and a good swordfighter. *'Dawn': Ah. *'Torchy' offscreen: Kernely? Samantha? Where have you been? I've been trying to look for you... *'Kernely': Torchy? arrives. *'Torchy': There you are! Richard sent me here because I wanted to know where you were. He didn't tell me where they were at first, but then he got a phone call from Samantha, who told him. *'Kernely': Okay then. *'Torchy': at Dawn and Libby Wait, who are those girls? *'Kernely': Oh, that's Dawn and Libby. They wanted to get Samantha's new Electrical Axe first, but after failing, they had a change of heart. *'Torchy': That's good. at Samantha's Electrical Axe And boy, your axe looks REALLY cool! I'll take you all to Richard's house, okay? *'Kernely': Okay! *'Libby': Sounds good to me. so, Torchy takes the four to Richard's house, where the others see the brand new axe, with Dawn and Libby joining the LRG. (THE END) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Solo stories